


闲聊

by Annabananana



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: F/M, Post-Resident Evil 6, Smut
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 04:43:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18985510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annabananana/pseuds/Annabananana





	闲聊

“准备好告诉我到底怎么一回事了吗？”里昂看着眼前的女人，此刻她正穿着他的衬衣，灵活地绕开地上一堆东歪西倒的啤酒瓶，她的手上拿着冰箱里的最后一瓶啤酒。

啤酒的小麦香弥留在口腔中的味道，让她想到了眼前的这个人，所以她并不抗拒偶尔喝几次啤酒。

艾达坐在沙发的一端，把腿放到了坐在沙发另一端的里昂的大腿上。

“You know，Chris told me you were dead”里昂的手覆上她纤细的脚踝，有意无意地按摩着。

“很显然我没有。”艾达把喝过几口的啤酒放在咖啡桌上，手肘靠在沙发的椅背上，手撑着头，慵懒地看着里昂。“怎么了，工作报告还没写好？”

“这次的任务，比较复杂。”里昂拿起了艾达放在咖啡桌上的啤酒，一口气喝了三分之一。

“需要我帮忙吗？”艾达满眼笑意地看着他。“或许我可以帮你看一下。”

“非执勤期间，不谈工作。”里昂避开艾达的目光，把手上的啤酒递给艾达，艾达自然地接过了酒瓶。

“不谈工作？怎么了，怕我套话？”艾达笑了一下。

“是啊，特别是在我们已经清空了冰箱里所有啤酒的情况下。”里昂在嘴边做了一个拉上拉链的动作。

“我们的顶级特工就这么怀疑自己的自控力吗？”艾达把放在里昂大腿上的脚收了回来。

“不，但我相信你作为一名顶级间谍，有绝对的实力可以从我这里获取不少的情报。”里昂虽然不容易喝醉，但在酒精的作用下，让他的思绪慢慢跟不上节奏。

“什么？”艾达忍不住笑了出来。一半可能是因为看到里昂在酒精的催化下，说出了这么多年来都不敢说的真话。艾达亦明白，里昂其实清楚地知道自己从他这里拿过不少资料。

“你不信任我？”艾达挑了挑眉，喝了一口手中的啤酒“如果我说，不是我，你信吗？”

“你认为我有其他选择吗？”里昂转头对上艾达，或许是酒精慢慢地拖慢了他的思维，他一向坚定的眼神，透露出了只有对着她才会有的无奈。

“你知道，如果你想的话，可以把门甩我脸上。”艾达半垂下眼睑，避开他的眼中所溢出的柔情。

“那我大概要把窗也用木板也封上。”

“怎么说也好，你还是让我进来了。”艾达微微抬起了下巴，语气中带着一点傲娇。

“还把一切弄得一团糟。”里昂伸腿踢了一下放在他脚边的啤酒瓶。

“你是指我把你的公寓弄得一团糟，还是把你弄得一团糟？”艾达用脚踢了一下他的大腿，示意他回答自己的问题。

里昂一手抓住艾达的右脚脚腕，把她的脚拉到了自己腰间的位置，另一只手及时抓住了她踢到半空中的左脚，把她往自己的方向拉。

艾达用双肘撑起上半身，衬衣在拉扯的过程中，被褪至肩膀处。艾达看似认输地放松下来，用鼻息轻哼了一声，饶有兴味地看着里昂。

“蓝色不适合你。”里昂低沉的嗓音，让艾达难以集中。

“Then you can take it back.”艾达的手抚上了他的脸颊，纤长手指沿这他下颚好看的弧形，滑落到他的喉结，最后若有似无地抓着他干净的白T恤。

里昂一只手滑到了艾达的背后，单臂抱着她往自己的方向靠。一只手抚上了她平坦的小腹，缓缓往上移，巧妙地绕开了因呼吸不稳而变得起伏的曲线，另一只手从腰间抚上了她的后颈，低头在她的颈窝留下一吻。  
里昂的手一直在她起伏的范围外游离，让艾达忍不住将自己柔软的身躯往里昂的身上靠，想将尽可能地将自己融进他的怀里。

艾达将手绕到里昂背后的那一刻，里昂默契地把她抱了起来，让她跨坐在自己的腿上。

里昂双手扶着她的腰，让她和自己一起往椅背的方向靠。

艾达微凉的手正试图解开里昂睡裤上的抽绳。

“Wait, Ada…”里昂双手捧着她的脸颊，让她看向自己。“你还没回答我的问题。”

“我们非得要现在聊这个吗？”艾达低下头，吻上了里昂的喉结，伸出舌头，挑了一下。

“或者我们可以换个地方聊。”里昂把她一把抱起，一边回应她的吻，一路跌跌撞撞地走进卧室。

里昂把她放在了床上，褪去了他身上多余的衣物。艾达双腿放在他身旁两侧，半撑着身子，看着他从床头柜拿出“防护措施”，随手扔到了床上后，便再次低头吻上躺在床上的艾达。

艾达喘着气，不知道是由于缺氧或是其他原因，脸上渐渐出现一片绯红。

里昂爬上了床，跪在艾达双腿之间，动作的变换令艾达不得不张开双腿。里昂一手撑在艾达的脑袋旁边，另一手探索着她下身的黑色蕾丝布料，随后艾达抬了一下腰，里昂便默契地将这一层障碍卸下。

手下温润的触感与他们缠绵的吻刺激着里昂的每一条神经，手指仿佛是在描绘着她的轮廓，拇指有意无意地略过她最渴望他拂过的地方。

里昂撕开躺在一旁的铝箔包装，当一切都准备就绪后，他在她等待的地方，上下地徘徊，不知道是在等待允许，还是故意挑引。

“怎么了？还想要聊聊…”艾达抬眼对上里昂的目光，上一秒她还在欣赏着，因为渴望而变得像深海里的暗涌的蓝眸，下一秒便被突如其来的侵入，切断了所有的思绪，不自觉地紧紧地包围着他。

里昂趁艾达向后仰头的时候，吻上了她的颈窝。耳边能清晰地听到她带着节奏的低吟。他抓着艾达的手腕，将她的手按在她头的上方。

被按住了手的艾达尝试跟上里昂的节奏，里昂俯身亲吻艾达的时候，能感受到她胸前因为刺激而开始变得敏感，渴望得到关注的地方。

里昂能够一手抱着艾达，翻身让艾达跨坐在自己的身上。他两手放在艾达的腰间支撑着她，让她借力。他知道在她喜欢在最后的关头夺回主导权。

逐渐叠加的快感，让艾达情不自禁地加快了节奏。

里昂的下腹此时已经布满了水渍，随着节奏的加快，艾达渐渐地收紧了自己，一股力仿佛想要将里昂推开，里昂配合着艾达的步伐，抬腰对抗着那一股力。

“嗯…里昂”话音刚落，里昂抱紧那一刻软趴在自己身上的艾达，感受到湿润的感觉沿着艾达的双腿间流出。

“啊…嗯”艾达听着里昂的声音，感受着他兴奋过后的颤抖。她抚着他的金发，轻轻地在他额头留下一吻。  
\----------------------------------------

“Ada…”里昂看着背对他侧躺着的艾达，用手背轻轻地划过她的手臂。

“Carla Radames”艾达转过身，看着里昂，往上拉了拉覆盖在胸前的毯子。“你所看到的另一个我。”

里昂愣了一下，没想到艾达这么容易就把情报送到自己面前。

“你有见过她吗？”艾达挑了挑眉。“蓝色连衣裙…噢，你当然见过了，那录像带里的人就是她。”

“我见过她。当时也来不及顾这么多，克里斯和我…”

“嗯？”艾达仿佛感觉到了，里昂居然也有事情瞒着自己？

“不过都过去了。” 里昂把盖在艾达上的毯子，往自己的方向拉了拉。伸出手臂，把艾达紧紧地往自己的怀里靠，头埋在她肩膀和脖子的位置。

“不用把我抱得那么紧，我又不会跑掉。”艾达低声说道。

里昂一转身，手臂扑了个空，让他整个人清醒过来。

“Ada？”里昂模糊地回忆着昨晚，到底是梦，还是艾达真的来过。

艾达双脚交叉放在里昂的书桌上，看着进度条一点点地往前爬。突然屏幕右下角显示收到了一封新邮件，是海莲娜的报告。遇上里昂，还真说不准她是运气好，还是太不幸。打过丧尸，跑过铁路，淌过水。艾达没有心情看完整篇报告，她点击文档上方的查找按钮，输入自己的名字。

倒真是每一个细节都不落下，但也没什么重点。

“…我们碰上了BSAA队长克里斯•雷德菲尔德及其队员。肯尼迪特工为保护重要证人艾达.王…”

艾达点开了随附在此处的连接，是一段音频。艾达拿起放在桌子上的耳机，放在耳边。

“She's working for Neo-Umbrella ,do you know what that mean ？”  
“Yea, I do.”  
“And you're still going to protect this woman ？”  
“I am.”

艾达把耳机放回到桌子上原来的位置，轻轻地摇了摇头，把这一段音频删去并在海莲娜的报告上作了一些小修改。

她“出名”了倒不是什么新鲜事，但她可不想把里昂也拉到这一趟浑水当中。

听到隔壁卧室的动静，她拔出了插在主机上的USB，走出书房。


End file.
